


Here There Is Life

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: (the post-canon tag only applies to the Darkangel Trilogy half of the crossover), 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "I've never seen so much water," Winterock said as she followed the seven duaroughs down into the tunnels.





	Here There Is Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/10/19, for [adaeze](https://adaeze.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [any crossover, any, subterranean rivers](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6119551#cmt6119551).

"I've never seen so much water," Winterock said as she followed the seven duaroughs down into the tunnels, away from Solstar's blazing light and the softer, blue-green glimmer of Oceanus, "not even when the Aeriel and her shadow came to repair the Ancient magic that seeds the skies with rain, and my father's second wife ordered the condensation gathered and piped into a fountain for her pleasure."

The duaroughs exchanged indulgent smiles as they led the way along the bank of the shining, rushing river, toward a doorway carved in the stone that opened on a warm, sand-paved cavern with a hearth, a long trestle table, and several further doorways whose mouths were covered with bright-colored cloths for privacy, and strings of beads and chimes to blend the illusion of leaf-rustle and bird-song into the river's laughing chatter.

"It took all the Ancients' wisdom to kindle and sustain life on our world's surface," said the youngest duarough, a sturdy woman with hairpins shaped to look like golden pickaxes, "but here underground, life has always welled more easily; and so too has magic, so put aside your fears of your step-mother's anger and let us show you how to relearn joy."

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much work it took to stop myself from titling this "Winterock and the Seven Duaroughs". But once the idea occurred to me, I couldn't _not_ write it. :)


End file.
